I Love You Too
by kicklover101
Summary: Farkle Minkus always had a crush on Maya Hart but she never returned the feelings. Will Maya ever feel the same way? (Faya, Farklex Maya) references (RileyxLucas) later.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Guys this is my first GMW fanfic so please don't be harsh. So hope you guys like it.**

It was Maya's usual Saturday night alone in her apartment holed up in her room drawing in her sketch book. Maya was supposed to be going to a sleepover with Riley tonight but Riley got the flu out of nowhere. Maya was coloring on of her picture with the colored pencils Mr. Matthews gave her when she heard a knocking at her window. Maya was greatly confused because she was not anticipating anyone since only Riley would do that and Riley was sick. So Maya set down her colored pencil and walked over to the window removed her curtains. Once she removed them she saw someone she was definitely not anticipating, Farkle. Maya quickly flung open the window to get Farkle inside owing to the harsh winter weather outside.

"What are you doing here Farkle?," Inquired Maya because of his unannounced arrival.

"Riley texted me saying to check in on you because she couldn't. So, Maya how are you?," Farkle asked his gentle eyes looking at her with the tenderest look.

"Better now that I am not alone." Maya said quietly hoping Farkle did not notice the faint blush growing on her pale freckled skin.

"That's wonderful." said Farkle, "So, um Maya since I am here do you want to go on a walk or something." Farkle asked nervously hoping that Maya would say yes and not tease him.

"Sure just let me get my winter gear." Said Maya as she was already halfway out of her bedroom quickly gathering her winter gear. Maya then quickly put on her winter gear and went back to her room.

Once she opened the door and saw Farkle standing over her desk looking through her sketch book. Maya then quickly ran across the room snatching the sketch book out of Farkle's hands. Hoping he didn't see her most embarrassing drawing. The drawing she was thinking about was an old drawing she drew of Farkle. Riley had once found that drawing and drew a heart around it. Maya had never erased the heart because she thought if fit the drawing perfectly. Maya wasn't even sure what the heart meant to her but she knew she could not let Farkle see it because she wanted to know what it meant before anyone else did.

But one thing Maya knew about her and Farkle was that the had something special. Farkle and her were always just a little close to each other close than Riley and Farkle could ever get. They were closer even on the day they first met.

"Why'd you take away your sketch book the sketches are amazing. Why don't you want me to see them, Maya?," asked Farkle his gentle eyes drawn together in confusion.

"It's not that I don't want you to see them, it's just that there are some personal things in there that I don't want anyone to see it. Not even you, I'm sorry." Mays spoke softly not looking at Farkle's face. Maya then quickly put away her sketch book into one of the drawers of her desk.

"Oh, it's okay Maya. Let's get going then." Spoke Farkle his bright smile returning to his face.

So then our young pair hopped out of Maya's bedroom window and walked down the fire escape. Maya and Farkle didn't have a place where they wanted to go, so they both ended up walking around the snow covered park while talking animatedly about how their school year was going so far. But after walking around for awhile the two got cold and set off to find the nearest cafe. Once they got inside the two agreed on getting some hot chocolate. Maya immediately offered to pay for her hot chocolate but being the man Farkle was he payed for it instead.

The two then went to go find the nearest open table which happened to be by the fire place. Maya and Farkle were both silently drinking their hot chocolates and felt no need to talk. Their silence was a comfortable silence with no awkward tension in it which was a warm welcome to the awkward pair. And for Farkle and Maya it felt as though nothing could go wrong for them no matter how hard anything tried.

But then out of nowhere the world struck Maya with the guilt of not letting Farkle see her drawings. Maya felt she really should have because he was her original supporter of her art since that first drawing he saw. Maya really did love all the support he gave her it kept her going on her worst days. But for now she had a question about one of the first drawings she ever let someone else see.

"Hey, Farkle do you still have the drawing I gave you in 7th grade?," Maya asked with a curious yet worried look on her face. Maya was ready to assume the worse because why would anyone want to keep a stupid drawing, right?

"Of course I do Maya. I would never get rid of it. But it's not in pocket anymore but it's hanging on the wall in my bedroom framed because it's just so beautiful just like you." Farkle whispered a blush appearing on his freckled face.

Maya had then started blushing at what he said. He said he would never get rid of it and that he hung it up and that she was beautiful. She would have never guessed that anyone could care so much about a piece of paper. But at that moment everything connected in Maya's head.

Maya realized that she was in love with Farkle. She had given him that drawing some three years ago because she loved him. She left the heart on the drawing because she loved him. She didn't want him to see it because she loved him. That's why she was worried that he hadn't kept the drawing. But now Maya knew that she had to tell him. But Maya didn't know how but Maya did know one thing that it had to be amazing.

**A.N. This is only the first chapter so there is going to be more so let me know if you like.**

**~M**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Sorry it took so long for me to writ a new chapter. I have made some changes to the first chapter so check that out first. I don't own GMW but do own the ideas.**

Once the pair had finished their hot chocolate they went back outside and continued on their walk. Maya had started smiling ear to ear and Farkle knew something had to be up. Their walk had continued on for another half hour or so when Maya and Farkle had decided to call it a night. So Farkle walked Maya home then went back to his house. Once Farkle had returned home he knew he would have to call his resources to find out what was up with Maya.

Farkle knew that if something was up with Maya, Riley would be the first to know. Farkle also knew that he would call Lucas if it had anything to do with the love department. Since Lucas asked Riley to be his girlfriend and on the first try Riley said yes. But first he would call Riley. So when he dialed up Riley she answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey Riley, do you know if anything is up with Maya? Because she was acting weirdly on our walk and I was wondering if she told you anything?" Asked Farkle.

"Well I think I know but I really shouldn't tell you what I think it is. I'm sorry I can't help." Said Riley.

"Oh, Okay Bye Riles." Said Farkle a sound of defeat in his voice.

"Bye." Riley said before she hung up the phone.

Farkle began to get sleepy and decided to call it a night.

_The Next Day_

It was Sunday morning and Maya was peacefully asleep when she was woken abruptly from a knock at the window. Maya slowly opened up her eyes and looked at her clock. The clock read 7:20 a.m., a very early time for Maya to wake up. Maya the quickly looked at her phone and saw that Farkle had sent a text to her about him coming over so, Maya screamed for Farkle to come in. Maya then quickly realized that she was still in her pajamas. So as soon as Farkle was in her room she told him to wait in her room while she got dressed. Maya quickly ran into her closet grabbed an outfit and rushed to get dressed.

Once Maya thought she looked decent she stepped out of her closet and walked out to see Farkle going through their old school yearbooks. Maya slowly walked over to Farkle watching how he slowly looked at each page cherishing the memories they contained. Maya had been looking at Farkle for sometime before Farkle realized that Maya was ready.

"So, Maya do you want to go see a movie?And I'll pay for everything so don't worry about that." Farkle asked his voice sounding nervous.

Maya had a smile growing on her face as she happily said yes. The two the embarked on the long walk to the movie theater. As they were walking the two were trying to find a movie they could watch. After 10 minutes of fighting the two settled on going to see If I Stay. Not long after they decided on the movie they arrived at the movie theater.

Farkle had finished paying for the tickets when Maya and Farkle walked over to buy food. The two agreed on splitting a large popcorn and Maya and Farkle were are arguing over whether or not they would split a large drink or not. Maya was arguing to buy a large drink so Farkle so he wouldn't have to pay extra when Farkle would fight that he didn't want to invade her space by sharing a drink. After a minute or two of fighting they settled on sharing a large drink.

Maya and Farkle had finished getting their food and went to find their theater. Once the two got in their practically empty theater they decided on sitting in the middle of theater to allow the best view possible. The two were chatting idly waiting for the movie to come on when an interesting trailer came on to the screen shutting them up. Not long after the trailer came on did the movie come on.

Through out the movie, Maya cried into Farkle shoulder during emotional scenes. But Maya did something that even she was shocked by halfway through the movie she reached for Farkle's hand. Farkle was obviously surprised by Maya's actions but gladly held her hand. Once the movie ended Maya had finally let go of Farkle's hand and quickly realized that she liked the feel of Farkle's soft hand holding her hand. So once they went back outside and into the cold winter air she slowly reached for Farkle's hand again.

Maya then checked her phone to see if she had received any texts during the movie. Maya had not received any texts during the movie but she did notice that her phone read noon and Maya started to realize that she was hungry. So she mentioned the time to Farkle and he replied that they could go to his apartment and get some food there. So, Maya and Farkle embarked on the long journey to get to Farkle's apartment.

Once Farkle and Maya arrived at Farkle's apartment they were greeted by Farkle's mother. Farkle's mother then quickly offered to make them lunch to which they gladly accepted. While Farkle's mother was making food Maya and Farkle went to the living room and turned on the TV. After not finding anything to watch on TV, Maya asked if they could watch a movie instead. Farkle then went to a cabinet and pulled out some choices on which movie they could watch. After saying no to a large group of movies Maya finally said yes to watching Monsters Inc., Since it was her favorite movie. So Farkle quickly popped the dvd into the player and started the movie.

Not long into the movie lunch was ready so they paused the movie and walked into the kitchen to eat their warm food. Farkle's mother had made the pair homemade mac and cheese and some chicken nuggets (As I am writing this I am starving in class waiting for lunch to happen and this happens to be what I am craving.). The two ate the delicious lunch quickly and then thanked Farkle's mother.

The two then returned to Monsters Inc. and once they finished Monsters Inc. they continued on watching a spree of Disney movies. Maya ended up staying for dinner at Farkle's because her mother was not home and Farkle's mother didn't want her to eat alone. After they had finished dinner Maya decided that it was time to go home and asked Farkle if he could walk her back to her apartment.

So Maya and Farkle embarked on the long journey to Maya's apartment. Once they had reached Maya's apartment building, Maya and Farkle began to say their goodbyes. Maya and Farkle had both ended up going in for a hug but Maya did something that surprised both herself and Farkle. Maya went in for a kiss she only let it last for a second. Maya then quickly ran inside the building shouting out a final goodbye to the shocked Farkle.

**AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and such. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I am so sorry about taking so long to update I have had very bad writers block and have been really busy and finally got do sit down and write. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try and update as soon as possible.**

After Maya had ran into her apartment, she quickly called Riley. Maya knew Riley would be able to help Maya get out of this mess somehow. The conversation was short because Riley told Maya to come to her apartment so they could talk in person. Maya then quickly grabbed her backpack and brought a change of clothes knowing she would stay the night. Next Maya wrote a note to her mother explaining that she would be at Riley's in case she got worried. Maya then finally put on her winter gear and started on the long walk to Riley's apartment.

Once she arrived at the Matthews' apartment she buzzed their apartment and said her name. Riley then buzzed her up. Once Maya arrived at the front door in the apartment she started having doubts about going to Riley for advice. But Maya knew she would eventually have to tell Riley. So, Maya sucked it up and opened the door.

"Maya, I couldn't understand you on the phone, what were you talking about?," asked Riley as she hugged Maya. She then lead Maya to her room so Maya and her could talk in private.

"Well Riley I was telling you about what happened after Farkle and I went to the movies together. But I think us going to the movies together was a date but that is not the point here. But, um I may have kissed Farkle.," said Maya who was talking very quickly.

"You did WHAT?!" Riley exclaimed not believing the words that just came out of Maya's mouth.

"Riley calm down it's not like we had sex." Maya joked trying to calm down Riley.

"Woah Maya do you want to have sex with him because I think were a bit too young and stuff and I don't think you are that kind of girl. I mean you aren't even dating him. Wait, Maya are you dating Farkle?" Riley said in a big rambling mess.

"Riley what I said about having sex with Farkle was a joke. And Riley I wish Farkle and I were dating it would be less awkward." Maya said trying not to make eye contact with Riley.

"Did I just hear Maya Hart say she wants to be Farkle MInkus' girlfriend. Are you feeling well." Riley said with a huge smile growing on her face.

"Shut up, Riley. You have to promise me you won't tell anybody okay, especially not Ranger Rick." Maya said her face becoming very serious.

"Look who's getting all defensive. So, Maya the real question is how long have you liked Farkle?" Asked Riley her curious glint returning to her eyes.

"I don't know Riles I think I may have liked Farkle for a while I just don't think I realised it. I might have even had a crush on him for years." Maya said a confused look on her face not knowing when she truly began to have a crush on Farkle.

"Well, Maya I can't tell you what to do but if I was you I would just go for it because if you wait too long you can loose him and I don't want that for you. Maya I don't care what you guys do I just want you to be happy." Riley said hugging Maya. "Maya it's getting pretty late let's go to sleep."

So the two girl changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. It didn't take long for Riley to fall asleep but Maya stayed up to busy thinking to fall asleep. But before Maya fell asleep she had made her mind up about what she was going to do about Farkle. She was going to ask him out.


End file.
